Van Helsing Revenge: Nosferatu
Van Helsing Revenge: Nosferatu is a play created by krazaz, featured in Chapter I of HMA II. Act I A man comes out in proper dress, being the master of ceremonies. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this evening's showing of 'Van Helsing Revenge: Nosferatu' we hope you enjoy the show" the MoC walks off the stage. The curtains open and the scene depicts a town at night in the dark ages. Minor fog effects flow on the stage. A dead woman lies on the ground, red marks on her neck. A guard runs to her in panic, another follows behind. "Another victim" said the first Guard. The second guard replied "This is the eighth one this week" They both spoke in fake german accents. One of them whistled and a man in peasant garb came by with a cart. The three men lifted the girl and put her in the cart. The three of them then left the stage. The lighting turned up to show the transition into day. Two men and a woman all in thick leather armor showed up to the town "This is the place" said one of the men. "This is Wisborg eh? What a backwater this is, are you sure Orlok lives here herr Van Helsing?" Said the other. "Yes, Simon, this is definitely the place, I can smell it in the air" "How can you be so sure it was Orlok?" Said the woman "I am not able to Elizabeth, but I feel it in my gut I know it, let's move on, perhaps the villagers will know" they move off stage and the curtains close. After a minute they re open, the scene is now that of a tavern, the two guards from earlier are easy to notice. The group of three approached their table. "Yes? What is it?" The first guard asked. "Greetings, I am Gerard Van Helsing and these are my companions, Simon Belmondo, and Elizabeth Fletcher, we would like to ask you if there have been any horrific murders in the area" said Van Helsing. "Van Helsing eh? I've heard of that name before, but my memory escapes me... Anyway, No there have not been any murders in months." "Strange" Simon said, he scratches his head in confusion. "How about a large number of recent deaths?" Van Helsing asked. "Well of course, lots of people dying of the plague... What's it to you?" Said the second guard. "That's all we need, thank you" Said Helsing moving to an empty table. When they all sat down Elizabeth began "What do you mean that's all we need? So what, people die from the plague all the time, how does that pertain to Orlok?" "Yes I am quite confused as well" said Simon. "My great grandfather put a note next to Orlok's file, the note was about having a different effects on man than most Vampires. Nosferatu inject people with the plague to kill them" the two of them act surprised. "We better get moving then" said Simon. The curtain falls once more. After another few minutes the curtains go back up and they are at a library. "Listen to this" said Elizabeth "Count Orlok was said to have died when his castle collapsed, his body however was never recovered, before his death however He had bought estate in Wisborg before it's collapse, but due to his death, his property has been sold. Another article a month later reports a significant decrease in Plague deaths. It wasn't until a year later that the death rate picked up again" "Is it possible that he is living in that house still?" Said Simon. Helsing was deep in thought, and then he said "He is more clever than that, he might not be living in it, but near it" the curtain closed once more. And opened again to reveal a run down house. "Search for any fresh dirt plots, I'll see if anyone is inside said Helsing. The three of them split up, Elizabeth went behind the prop house while Simon went in front but they both ended up backstage. Helsing rapped on the door, after standing there for half a minute, he knocked harder. A man from across the stage came out "Hey! who are you?" He shouted, gun in hand. "Woah there!" He yelled back "I don't want any trouble, my name is Edward Van Helsing, I'm looking for Orlok" "Orlok? I haven't heard that name in years, He died a long time ago, and I want him to stay that way!" He shouted back, cocking the gun. "Stay that way? Just who are you now?" Responded Helsing curiously. "I'm Thomas Hutter, What do you know about Orlok?" Said Tom "I know he was a Nosferatu and I know he is still alive" "Impossible, I saw him die, he burned in the Sunlight" " Oh did you now? Then how do you explain the recent deaths?" "I've had my suspicions, but it can't be" he said edging closer. "We can find out" said Helsing. Elizabeth and Simon came back out from behind the house "We found nothing" said Elizabeth "Who's this?" said Simon. "This is Thomas Hutter, he said He saw Orlok die" said Helsing. Helsing turned and kicked in the door, the four of them enter the house as the curtains drop once more. The scene now being the inside of the home's basement a sarcophagus lying on the floor, but on the other side of the prop wall another coffin can be seen "Here is where the bastard slept during the day" Helsing opened the coffin up to reveal... that nothing was in there. The four of them gasped in surprise and frustration. "Well that proves it, he is not here, good day sir" Tom says as he begins to leave "No, I can smell him, he's here, just not in the coffin. Everyone! Search the room for any secrets" both Simon and Elizabeth began searching the walls and Helsing searches the floor, Tom stares at them for a minute and begins to help search the ceiling. While they are searching, the coffin on the other side of the wall flues open, and Orlok lifts himself up using nothing but his ankles, the bald, wicked faced man stares creepily at the audience. he then turns his head toward the secret door and his body follows. Simon then pulls on a candlestick on the wall, a loud click is made as the wall opens. They are then greeted by Orlok whom hisses at them, Simon jumps back in surprise and takes out his whip. Elizabeth yells "look out" and acts quickly, she then tosses a pouch of garlic powder at Orlok whom hisses in pain. Helsing and Thomas begin to turn to the situation and Simon readies his whip, but before anyone else could react, Orlok vanishes in a cloud of smoke. "He really is back" said Thomas with a worried face. The curtains close and the Master of Ceremonies returns "That was Act I of the play, we are now going into intermission" Act II "The intermission is now over" was said by the MC over the intercom . After everyone settles down,The MC continues "and now we come to the conclusion of our play" The curtains come up, they are back at the Ruins of Castle Orlok. "Why are we here?" Said Tom. "It is entirely possible that he has a secret chamber in his castle, just as he did in the house." Said Helsing "Clever thinking" said Tom. "Alright, everyone look out for any ruins that are stable, fresh plots in the ground or even a cellar entrance." Helsing lead. All but Tom left the stage. He crept around the rubble until he found a wooden door in the ground he lifted it to reveal an entrance. He looked around for Helsing and the others, none were around "This is my fight, not theirs" he said aloud, readying his rifle and closing the door behind him. Elizabeth got on stage "Hello! I have found an entrance over this way" She yelled. Helsing and Simon came from the other side of the stage in response. "Where is Herr Hutters?" Said Simon, readying his whip for action. "It seems he has abandoned us" said Helsing, they nod in dismay and exit the stage. The scenery is changed to a dark room, a spot light was aimed at the wall and Thomas was searching around. "Show yourself Orlok!" Shouted Tom "You have caused Wisborg trouble for the last time." A shadow of Orlok moves slowly across the spotlight. This causes Tom to turn toward the shadow just as it leaves the light, he shoots at the wall and then shoots in the general direction of the spotlight as if shooting over the audience. The lights went out, the crowd gasps in shock. A lightning effect appears on the stage as it flashed slowly showing Orlok approaching him from behind and thunder crashes with the scene. He finally snatches Tom whom shoots the gun. The flash is the last thing that is seen as it remains in darkness for a few minutes. Then suddenly from behind, the theatre doors flail out. And the silhouettes of Van Helsing's crew are seen from the light of the lobby. They run down the stands through the main path, without taking notice of the people in the stands except Elizabeth, whim looked in our general direction for a second before returning to character. The three of them ran to the stage to find the corpse of Thomas Hutters, The lights come back on, "We were too late, Helsing said quickly, they turned towards a stage exit, Helsing took out his crossbows and shot stakes toward where Orlock fled, the three of them ran after, Simon stopped for a second to use his whip which was done off stage. Orlok appeared on the top floor of the stage, he appeared to levitate backward as he watched his persuers, he had a bloody stake in his chest but not in his arm. Elizabeth lead the pursuit and threw another garlic powder pouch at Orlok's face, he cringed in pain, but as the team followed halfway across the upper stage, they all fell off, on purpose to portray a trap had been activated. From the ground of the padded floor, Helsing shot another stake-bolt and missed. "Dammit!" Helsing shouted. Simon tried to throw a bottle of Holywater, but he too missed. "Plan B" shouted Elizabeth. She grabbed an oldschool grenade from her pack and lit it with a match. She tossed it hard into the ceiling. A loud bang and lights appeared as rubble fell from the ceiling above them. "I guess this is it" said Simon. "Maybe" said Helsing. The entire stage flooded with rubble. And sunlight flooded in. In the area where Orlok was standing. A loud screech was heard and smoke plumed into the air. From the rubble, an arm punched out. But it wasn't Helsing's It was Tom Hutters's "You fought nobly Edward Van Helsing, And your team, your sacrifice has saved many." Tom said when he had completely escaped the rubble. He began to walk away when a leg burst out of the rubble, and then the rest of Helsing, Elizabeth and Simon came out too, "But how!?" Said Tom, surprised "Elizabeth here is a witch" Said Helsing in response. The curtains closed and then everyone bowed and stuff.